gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazy Festival ~Beach House~
Go back to Events Table 'Event Period' August 2nd 2018 at 11:00 (JST) to August 13th 2018 at 14:59 (JST) Link for this event 'Story' 'Description' A ton of new, limited time gudetama have been released for the event! For the first time, get your special, summer themed gudetama! Note: The Lazy Festival ～Beach House～ event can be played after reaching level 7. 'How to Play' 'Goals' 'Cooking' *You can trade special gudetama you cook for Seashells. These are the following gudetamas (minus the non-event gudetama since every team have different or same non-event gudetama.) *'Event Exclusive Gudetama' (as shown in Exchangeable gudetama window) ** ' 20 Seashells' Shaved Ice ** ' 60 Seashells' Ramune ** 100 Seashells Taco Rice ** 120 Seashells Watermelon ** 200 Seashells Melon Cream Soda ** 400 Seashells Seafood Yakisoba ** 480 Seashells Lime Soda *Then use the Seashells to get special rewards. On top of that, the higher your team scores, the more prizes you'll win! 'Exchange with friends' *You can give gudetama you cook to your friends using GP! *And by giving Seashell exchangeable gudetama, you can get seashells as well. 'Event Limited Items' *Trade the Seashells you get during the event for special event Items. *You can buy the items from the Shop, or earn them by collecting certain amounts of Seashells. *Event items cannot be used after the event finishes. Please be sure to use them before then. ---- Seashell Shovel *Costs 2 Golden Eggs *A Special bucket that can hold a few seashells after successfully cooking with the Hot Plate. *Seems like it increases the amount of seashells you get by 10%. *Lasts 1 hour and 30 minutes. ---- Seashell Pail *Costs 6 Golden Eggs *A special bucket that can hold a lot of seashells after successfully cooking with the Hot Plate. *Seems like it doubles the amount of seashells you get. *Lasts 1 hour and 30 minutes. ---- Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) *Costs 8 Golden Eggs *A sauce used with the Hot Plate Kitchenware. *This special ingredient speeds your cooking to completion in an instant. ---- *Also, you can purchase a special Item set full of event limited goods from the Shop. *The Items in this set have a value of over 200 Golden Eggs! *The following items in this set are: ** 5 Seashell Pails ** 5 Speed Sauces (Hot Plate) ** 1 Dream Essence ** 1 Secret Ingredient (L) ** 3 Secret Ingredients (M) ** 1 Mysterious Chemical (L) ** 3 Mysterious Chemicals (M) ** 1 Bouillon Cube (L) ** 3 Bouillon Cubes (M) *The Item set can be bought for 960 yen. *Sales of the Item Set, Seashell Pail, Seashell Shovel, and Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) will stop after Monday, August 13th, 2018 at 14:59 (JST). *The Seashell Pail, Seashell Shovel, and Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) can only be used during the Lazy Festival ～Beach House～ event. *The Item Set can only be bought once. 'Rewards' *Top scoring participants will win the event room design for the new "Remodel" feature. Mermaid Description: This room's theme is under the sea. The starfish table is the focal point. ---- *And the top scoring team will receive a new, original gudetama keychain! Original Key Chain 1 Description: A key chain of the new gudetama, "Lime Soda". A soft and perfect fit for the hand, just holding it will make you happy. It'll make you the talk of the town! *This is a sample image Ranking Rewards * 1 Original Key Chain * Mermaid * Comment: Team 1 Beach House * 10,000,000 GP * 5 Ponticket (Red) * Mermaid * Comment: Top 10 Team Beach House * 7,000,000 GP * 5 Ponticket (Red) * Mermaid * Comment: Top 50 Team Beach House * 5,000,000 GP * 4 Ponticket (Red) * Mermaid * Comment: Best beach house in the neighborhood * 3,000,000 GP * 3 Ponticket (Red) * Mermaid * Comment: Best beach house helper! * 1,000,000 GP * 2 Ponticket (Red) * Comment: This beach house is too busy! * 500,000 GP * 1 Ponticket (Red) * Comment: Beach house helper! * 1 Ponticket (Red) Seashells Reward(s) Seashells can be earned through cooking gudetama in Hot Plate or two non-event gudetama (each team may get the same two non-event gudetama or different). 5 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 25 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 50 Seashells *Reward: 100,000 GP 100 Seashells *Reward: 1 Seashell Shovel 150 Seashells *Reward: 1 Secret Ingredient (S) 200 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 250 Seashells *Reward: 1 Mysterious Chemical (S) 300 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 350 Seashells *Reward: 1 Bouillon Cube (S) 400 Seashells *Reward: 1 Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) 450 Seashells *Reward: 1 Rainbow Bomb (S) 500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 600 Seashells *Reward: 200,000 GP 800 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 1,000 Seashells *Reward: Watermelon Recipe 1,200 Seashells *Reward: 1 Seashell Shovel 1,400 Seashells *Reward: 1 Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) 1,600 Seashells *Reward: 1 Rainbow Bomb (S) 1,800 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 2,000 Seashells *Reward: Lime Soda Recipe 2,200 Seashells *Reward: 1 Mysterious Chemical (M) 2,400 Seashells *Reward: 1 Seashell Shovel 2,600 Seashells *Reward: 1 Bouillon Cube (M) 2,800 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 1 3,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 3,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Happiness Essence 4,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Magic Essence 4,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 5,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Dream Essence 5,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Secret Ingredient (L) 6,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 6,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Mysterious Chemical (L) 7,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 7,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Bouillon Cube (L) 8,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 8,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 9,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 9,500 Seashells *Reward: 1 Ponticket (Red) 10,000 Seashells *Reward: 1 Golden Egg 'Lazy Festival ~Beach House~ Last Spurt Campaign' 'Campaign Period' *August 9th 2018 at 11:00 (JST) to August 13th 2018 at 14:59 (JST) Link 'New Changes' *Get you Speed Sauce (Hot Plate) by cooking a gudetama with the Hot Plate, and after a cooking success with the roulette, share the image on SNS. *Gudetama cooked with Kitchenware other than the Hot Plate can be shared on SNS for one Golden Egg. *Limited-time "Item Set can be purchased up to two times. *The top ranked player from the Lazy Festival ～Beach House～ event, plus two randomly selected players in the top 100, will win a gudetama "Original Keychain"! Category:Events/Information